


Hoaaloha

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Betaed, Bromance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, No Slash, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets shot and Steve is worried. </p>
<p>This is not related to any time line of the series and could have happened in almost every season. No huge plot, based on Danny whump and Steve emotional whump. </p>
<p>UPDATE: Now betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoaaloha

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really short story. This came into my mind and I needed to write it down. This is my third fanfiction in english. I was inspired by many talented fanfiction authors on AO3 and fanfiction net so this is my way to thank them for sharing their awesome talent with us. The title of this work would be translated to “beloved friend”. Have fun! 
> 
> Credit for the beta-reading goes to my lovely helper Kamui_kun. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is in not related to the original series or characters neither the actors. This is purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners.

Steve couldn't remember the last time he felt more afraid than now. Just a minute ago they went smoothly into the warehouse. Hell, they even had HPD for backup with them. 

But somehow one of the four suspects managed to flee and shot Danny in the process. All Steve could do, was shouting out to his partner and watched with fearful eyes as Danny was falling to the ground, lying motionless in a pool of blood that was forming under his body. Steve didn't care about any other suspects, he ran straight to Danny, covering him with his own body. 

Kono knocked another suspect out and Chin shot the third while the last one was caught by HPD. Steve heard Kono giving him the information. He just nodded, didn't care if she saw it or not. He checked Danny's pulse and found it rapid but weak. His only concern was Danny and the blood pooling out of the wound in his abdomen, just an inch beneath the vest. 

If the bullet had hit him a little bit higher the vest would have stopped the projectile. But if's didn't matter here. Steve removed Danny's vest and practically ripped his own shirt off to press it hard on the wound. He had to stop the bleeding. 

“Danny, can you hear me? Come on, Danno. Open your eyes.” 

A low grunt sent shivers of relief through Steve. 

“That's it. Look at me.” Danny flickered his eyes open looking around aimlessly until he found Steve's and held onto them. 

“Wha-happ-ned?”

His speaking was slurred but Steve was grateful for every single word out of Danny's mouth.

“One of the suspects ran away, you were shot, remember?”

Danny thought for a moment than nodded slightly when it came back to him.

“Is bad?” Steve shook his head.

“No, you're going to be fine, Danno. You're alright.”

“You suck......at lying.”

Chin saved Steve as he had no answer. He put a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder.

“We called an ambulance, help will be here soon, brah.”

Danny closed his eyes, but shot them open as Steve yelled at him in panic.

“Stay awake, Danny!”

“-'m tired.”

“I know but you have to stay awake, you hear me? Don't fall asleep. Think of Grace.”

Steve knew it wasn't fair to use Grace against her father, but he also knew for sure that it was gonna work. Danny nodded silently, stiffing as a wave of pain washed over him.

“It's okay, Danno”, Steve soothed.

Danny grabbed one of Steve's hands and squeezed it lightly, smiling at his partner.

“Stev- do me a favor. Tell Gracie-”

“No no no, you tell her yourself. That's your job, pal”, Steve interrupted afraid of the words Danny was going to say.

“Please, Steve.” Danny's voice was pleading and Steve swallowed thickly.

“Okay, but please hang on, okay? Stay with me, Danny.”

“I'm trying.”

“No, trying is not good enough. Hey Danny! Danny!”

Steve shook his partner carefully but didn't get a response from the native Jersey.

“Please Danny, stay with me. Stay with me.”

“The EMS is here!” Kono's high voice pierced through the thick air of the warehouse. A second later Steve was pushed aside so the paramedics could work on Danny.

One of the two men inserted an IV in Danny's hand, the other checked his pulse and put an oxygen mask over his face. Danny was moved into the ambulance and Steve jumped in before they could stop him. His expression on the face left no room for arguing and the paramedics said nothing, like they knew how to deal with Five-0 members.

 

It took them just a few minutes to get to the hospital where Danny was immediately rushed in the OR. Steve sat down on a chair in the waiting room soon accompanied by Chin and Kono. They left the suspects for HPD to take care of. The only person they cared about right now was fighting for his life in the operating room.

It took several hours until they got news from Danny's doctor, an older man who seemed exhausted by the long operation.

“Mr. Williams is in the ICU. He lost a lot of blood and we decided to put him in an induced coma so he can heal properly while recovering from the damage and trauma he suffered because of the bullet. He is stable but it will take some time until he wakes up. We think at least a few days most likely a week.”

“Are visitors allowed”, Steve asked.

“Yes, Commander. I got some information about you and your team. You're quite famous here, so I ordered some people around to get some preparations done.

You're allowed to stay with him. But please make sure only one of you stays overnight. I can't let you hold a sleepover in this hospital”, the doctor answered with a smile and a small wink. 

They laughed and thanked the doctor. Chin called Rachel as she was currently together with Grace in New York spending their holidays with family. He told her she didn't need to worry and could follow her schedule which planned the flight home one and a half week later. Rachel seemed worried but put her trust into Steve and was sure he would take care of Danny. 

Steve reassured her that he would watch over Danny and told her the message Danny left for Gracie. 

“He wanted me to tell Grace 'Danno loves her'”, he explained and could see Rachel's smile with his inner eyes as she answered: 

“I'll tell her. Thanks, Steve.” After they hung up, the team finally went to see Danny. 

 

Steve was slightly distressed when he saw the machines that were hooked up to his partner. They were blinking and beeping, evidence that Danny was still alive. He wasn't breathing on his own, a ventilator was in his throat giving him the precious air in a steady rhythm. An IV was attached to one hand which lay limp on the bed. A heart monitor kept track of his heartbeat and pulse while an automatic cuff around his upper arm messed the blood pressure.

Steve tried to block out the whooshing sound of the ventilator as he sat down in a chair right next to Danny's bed and clutching the Jersey's hand carefully with his own. Kono sat on the opposite side while Chin positioned himself on the feet of the bed. They watched Danny in silence as everyone was busy with their own thoughts running in their minds.

An hour later Kono and Chin left Steve with Danny alone and said they would visit again tomorrow. Steve sat on Danny's side for a while longer until he felt asleep, his hand still holding Danny's tightly.

 

The days were passing by as Steve didn't leave Danny's side. The ventilator was gone and the doctors had reduced the sedatives so Danny should be waking up during the next days.

They couldn't give a more detailed information and just told Steve it would depend on Danny himself. Steve had a bad feeling when he left his partner, even if it was just for a minute so he only left when it was necessary and took “Navy showers” which were famous for being short. He still remembered the rant he had earned when he once had mentioned them to Danny.

Steve never thought he would be at the point, to practically beg for one of Danno's rants one day, but now he would do almost everything just to be called a 'Neanderthal Animal'.

Steve smiled at the thought of it.

“What-re you smiling about, you big goof.”

“Danny!”

His partner gave him an amused look that said 'who else did you expected?'

Steve ran back to his partners side and grabbed his hand. Danny answered with a squeeze and was smiling at him.

“So did I miss something? Is everyone else okay?”

Steve huffed out a laugh. 

“Always thinking about others. Yeah, we're fine. You were the one getting shot, remember?” 

Danny gave Steve one of his “you're right” smiles, then he went serious. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For saving my life, taking care of everything, staying here with me the whole time and don't try to deny it, because I know you did. Just choose the one you like best.” 

“Don't mention it, babe. It's what friends do, right?” 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, how did you like it? Please tell me and leave a review.  
> Thank you very much for reading my little piece. <3


End file.
